


Threesome

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Come Eating, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Facials, Forced, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Murder, NOT RAPE, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Will want to tell Hannibal about their relationship, they want to make it a murder threesome. Hannibal is going to take some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read.

  
Hannibal delivers another strike and Matty is dashed onto the kitchen tiles. They'd had a plan, they were going to tell Hannibal about how they had met up after Matty had been released and had talked about joining up together.

It seemed Hannibal was not keen on the idea.

"Please, Hannibal, please." Will tore Hannibal away from the bloody pulp of Matty on the floor. "Please, stop! I'm _begging_ you, he'll not give in, you'll kill him first!"

Hannibal had no response, simply licked the blood from his lips and grabbed a fistful of Will's hair.

"Show me."

"Wh-oww-what?"

"Show me how you both act when you fuck behind my back."

Will tried to shake his head. Matty just looked up and grinned with blood stained teeth.

Hannibal forced Will down onto Matthew's beaten body with a stiff shove.

"I want to see it. I want to know why you want this man."

"Hannibal, I'm not gonna do it."

"I'll do it." Matty spoke in a rough chuckle. "I'll fuck you right here."

" _Shut up_!" Will batted Matty's arm and he winced, grabbing at the bruises under his skin as though they would be cured from his touch alone.

"Will." Hannibal looked down with eyes that seemed black and impenetrable. "Show me."

Matty had started to unbutton Will's shirt and kiss at his neck.

"But you're half broken."

"Do you like it?" Matty asked, licking over his slip lip and laying back against the tiles. "Your daddy wants a show, baby."

"Stop it."

Matthew leaned up and breathed into Will's ear. "Don't you wanna ride me? Show your daddy how you love to use my body like a toy?"

"Fuck..." Will was breathless and Hannibal just leaned back comfortably against the counter and watched.

“Take your clothes off.” Matty instructed. “We’ve both seen you, don’t be shy.”

Will caressed Matty’s bruised eye and bloody nose.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Already as hurt as I’m gonna get. Come on, I want you, already.”

Will glanced at Hannibal wearily but kept his eyes on the man’s shoes.

He didn’t speak as he pulled his button down shirt up over his head and threw it in the corner of the room.

“Mmm.” Matty hummed, stroking both hands up Will’s stomach and chest. “That’s it, baby. You’re gorgeous. Keep going.”

Will bit his lip as Matthew’s hands stroked up his skin, much more sensually than their usual touches. Will supposed he was trying to prove something.

Matty’s fingers rubbed over Will’s tight nipples and he gasped aloud, goose bumps rising on his arms.

“Nnh.” He continued his undressing, unzipping his pants and shifting a few times. He pulled them off along with his boxers.

“There you go.” Matthew smiled and patted his lap again. “Come here.”

Will straddled him again and leaned down to kiss him tenderly, careful not to hurt Matty’s cut lip.

“Help me with this?” Matty gripped his hard cock through his jeans and motioned for Will to help him take his pants down.

They shuffled again, Matty’s pants now down around his ankles he rubbed up against Will’s bare ass with his erection.

“Uh, Hannibal.” Will spoke without looking over. He kept his eyes on Matthew. “Need something to help.” Will murmured vaguely.

There was the sound of cupboards opening and closing before a tall glass bottle of oil rolled its way across the floor to them.

“Fancy.” Matthew smirked.

Will didn’t waste time. He opened the bottle and smothered his fingers in the stuff. Some of it splashed and dripped down onto Matty’s chest. Will rolled his eyes as he watched Matthew rub the oil over his body, grinning at how his toned chest looked in the half light.

Will swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbed as he sat up onto his knees and rubbed his oiled fingers over his own hole.

“Nnn, yeah. You always look so good during this part _Mister Graham_.”

“Fffuck, Matty.”

“Hnng, go on, get yourself ready for me. God your face, you’re beautiful. I can’t believe I get to fuck you.”

Will groaned as he slid a finger up into himself, wincing a little at first before relaxing into himself and starting a comfortable stretch with his second finger.

“Jesus, your fucking hard for me, aren’t you.” Matthew gave Will’s erection a loving stroke.

“Matthew…”

“Yeah, baby, what is it? What do you want?”

Will grit his teeth and his eyes slowly slid over to Hannibal’s.

There was fire and there was a little betrayal in his eyes but mostly what Will saw was heady, well controlled hunger.

“Oh, shit, I want you in me, Matty.”

Matthew grinned and his brow furrowed at the pull his smiling caused across his bruised face.

“You ready? You’re always too eager. Take it slow. I want you to feel so good.”

Will’s mind couldn’t pull away from the dark figure in the corner but he wanted to be fucked right then and there and he didn’t care If he was ready or not.

He lifted up onto his knees properly and guided Matty’s cock into his body, sweating and shaking with the effort.

“Oh- Jesus!” Matty jerked hard and shook his head as his erection was enveloped in hot, sopping tightness. “Shit, fuck, you’re gonna be so _sore_ , baby.”

“Shut up.” Will ground out as he lifted up and eased back down over Matthew’s body.

“I’m not complaining, take me however you want.” Matthew’s eyes rolled and he bit his lip, rocking his hips slowly. “Fuck, do what you want with me, _please_.”

“Will.”

Will’s head snapped up.

“Here.” Hannibal had somehow appeared beside them, like a dark and silent apparition. “Open your mouth.”

Matty’s groan was filthy from his position down on the floor. He watched through his bruised eyes as Hannibal guided his cock to Will’s open lips and pushed inside slowly.

“ _Mister Graham._ ” Matty moaned.

“Nngghh.” Will replied, mouth full of Hannibal’s throbbing cock.

“Do not stop, Nurse Brown.” Hannibal instructed.

Matthew took hold of Will’s hips and bounced him back and forth over his cock in an easy rhythm. He really didn’t want to break the two men above him apart.

It was the most arousing thing he’d ever seen, Will always looked great when he sucked his dick in the past. Getting to watch his face like _that_ and being commanded by the Chesapeake ripper to fuck his one and only lover …Matty was close to heaven.

“Mmmng.” Will groaned, working his hips down over Matthew’s dick, the greasy slide of Will’s stretched asshole drawing the most adorable half whimpers from the man below.

“Do you like this, Will?” Hannibal asked over the sounds of slurping and skin against skin. “Like to be serviced by two men who would kill just to have you by their side.”

Will nodded, kissing the head of Hannibal’s cock sweetly, sucking at it before taking him back onto his tongue and swallowing him down.

Hannibal let his eyes fall down onto Matthew’s face. The young man seemed in a trance, eyes fixed on Will’s moving body but seemingly not present.

“I think your friend is having a good time, Will but I am not sure he is still with us.”

Will looked down and saw that Matty was sporting a vacant smile. He let Hannibal’s cock go and bent down, stroking his hands through Matthew’s hair and kissing him sweetly.

“Matthew.” Will whispered, jerking his hips to bring his lover back to attention. “Matty? Are you in there?”

Matthew turned his head towards Will’s voice and let his head fall back against the floor. He seemed dreamy but still lucid.

“He’s fine.” Will assured Hannibal. “He gets like this sometimes. He overloads a little; he really does love me.” Will commented before taking Hannibal’s cock back in his mouth and sucking hard.

“Nnh.” Hannibal jerked and Will smiled deviously.

“Mmmhhg.” He took Hannibal’s cock from his mouth and started to pump it roughly. “You’re close.” He accused sternly. “I can tell.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, can feel it under your skin.” Will licked at Hannibal’s balls before turning his head. “Matty, Matty, watch.”

Matthew was silent, still rocking his hips smoothly as he gazed at Will with all the affection in the world.

“Uhhn.” Hannibal groaned as Will pumped him hard.

“Come on, I know you want to. Mark me, Doctor Lecter. I’m yours. Show him.”

Hannibal gasped, gripping Will’s curls as his dick throbbed and jumped in Will’s hand before spurting out cum that covered his face obscenely.

“Oooh.” Matty looked close to tears. “Hnnn.”

Hannibal gasped and panted before moving to retrieve a towel.

“No, wait.” Will stopped him. “Matty, clean me off.”

Will bent down and Matthew did not hesitate one second before licking Hannibal’s thick, hot cum from Will’s face.

His tongue rasped against the stubble that graced Will’s jaw. He kissed and sucked at Will’s nose tenderly before finishing his job with a sweet and heated kiss to Will’s lips.

“Nnh, yeah that’s good.” Will praised. “Make me cum, Matthew.”

Hannibal watched as Will leant back, angling his hips forward as Matthew pumped his cock in steady counterpoint.

“Ah, yeah, ah, close.” Will shuddered and curled over into himself. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please.”

It was after a deep inhale and with a loud and curse filled cry that Will found his release. His splashed out over Matthew’s taut belly and chest.

Hannibal had to agree that the sight was not an unattractive one.

Will panted and hung his head in sated defeat. He eased up and off of Matthew’s cock, slumping down next to his admirer and gazing over at his lover.

“Are you not going to finish our guest off, Will?”

“Nah.” Matthew drawled. “I’ll do it later.”

Will shrugged at Hannibal. "He thinks it's dirty to do it inside me."

Hannibal gave Matthew a pointed look.

"I just don't like to, ok."

“Can Matthew stay the night?” Will asked quickly.

Hannibal gave a cursory glance to the two of them, as though their disheveled appearances effected his decision at all.

“Bathe first, then you may both sleep in the master bedroom. I will come to bed at eleven.”


End file.
